Hidden Secrets
by Bloodless-heart
Summary: Bella, is broken after edward leaves her. CHarlie does not knowwhat to do. He calls for Bella's brother to come. What other secrets has Bella been hidding? takes place after Edward leaves bella in new moon
1. AN

A/N

Hey all, I am just putting this chapter up of a story that I have stuck in my head. I do not know if it will be one that I will continue.

If I get good response to it, I probably will write more to it.

This story is based during the time that Edward leaves Bella. For now that is all I can say as any more would give the plot away.

I hope you enjoy the chapter that I am putting up

Bloodless heart xx

P.S. I do not own Twilight


	2. Chapter 1

The head of Forks High stood at the edge of the stage and spoke to the school.

"You may know of the writing competition set up for schools across America, this year we decided once again to join hundreds of other schools. Unfortunately, for us our winners from last year, the Cullen family, had moved before this announcement was made. Many teachers and I thought that we might have had to pull out of the competition. That was before our new English teacher joined us, Mr Masen would you like to continue."

A young looking teacher of 35 stood up from where the teachers all sat. His shoulder light brown hair pulled back, by a hair band to rest at the back of his neck. His eyes, shining their bright green, which the female population of the school had come to love.

"Thank you Sir, when I heard from Mr Greene that he was going to pull out of the competition, I had to stop him. For I knew my nephew loved to write, but not just him my godchildren too. So after discussing with Mr Greene on what he would like schools story to be about, we came down to the topic of war. Teaming up with the History department, we asked students to write an essay on an event of one of the past wars, and to write it as if they where their story. After two weeks a number of essays where handed to Mr Greene, who choose which would go forward. Today the three that wrote it will speak that essay to you. It will also be filmed and sent away with the essay to the competition panellists."

The entrance door to the hall opened as five students walked in. Each with pale white skin, and golden coloured eyes. The student body recognised the immediately. The Cullen's were back.

Mr Greene stood up, "Welcome back Cullen family; please just take a seat at the back"

After waiting for the students to sit down, Mr Masen took over once more.

"Now I would like to introduce to you all the three wonderful authors for this schools entry. These three students have also changed into clothes that were worn by their characters the time their tale was set. Now we have the twins, Isabella and Tristen Swan and my nephew Damien Masen."

After the names where mentioned three students walked out onto the stage.

Isabella stood in a cream dress and cape both with green details. Her brown hair was placed on top of her head in a twist; a curl fell at either side of her face. Her makeup was pale, her eyes had a dark cream colour and her lips where a pale pink. On her feet, she wore a pair on of black leather boots.

The young man to the left of Bella had the same brown hair and eyes as her. He wore a civil war uniform in dark blue, his hair brushed against his head. All could see that this must be Isabella's brother, Tristen

The young man to the right of Bella was dressed the same as the other. His honey blonde hair brushed against his head also. His bright blue eyes shown out to the crowned.

The three students looked out towards the crown.

_(Bella talking is in italics_, Tristen talking is in normal and **Damien talking is in bold)**

_This tale stars in the year of 1860. Two brothers, their best friend and another are leaving home for war. The two brothers only 20 and 17, the youngest lied so he could go to war too. Their friend also 17 and the other 24._

**The two brothers are Damien and Jasper Whitlock. The friend Tristen Mannon. The other with them Peter Gordon. The Whitlock boys and Tristen, had been brought up together since they where children, along with Tristen's twin, Isabella. Now the three went to war together, along with Peter, the man betrothed to Isabella. **

Our story starts that day the all left.

_I watch as my brother and two best friends walk down the street, dressed in their clothes for war. Peter kisses my cheek once more. _

"_I love you Isabella", he whispers into my ear and takes off with the others._

_Tears fall down my face; my mother holds my right arm, and Christina, Jasper and Damien_

_mother holds my left. They do this to prevent my running after my boys._

I watch as tears fall down my sisters pale cheeks, will she ever smile while we are away. I see Jaspers chain around her neck, his goodbye present to her. I turn to look forward once more. Jasper is a brother to Isabella and me. Always has been, always will. Damien, well he another story for me. My newest brother, Peter is also with us, we get along well, and I think he will be good for my sister.

**We have been away for three weeks now, Jasper has managed to rise quickly in the ranks, trust my brother to be better than the rest; he always had been. I miss my little sister, it horrible being way from her.**

_They have been away for months now. I am never out my room. I sit the window each day waiting for that dreaded telegram to come. I sit with my brothers' teddy on my lap, Jaspers chain around my neck and _Damien's_ blanket around me. My skin is losing its colour now; I am becoming pale because of my lack of sun. Mother is scared from my health._

**It has been two years now, we are still at war. Nothing seems to be working; I have watched my comrades fall one after the other. Who is next? Me?**

**I heard the gun shoot from in front, before I heard the scream. I turn around to see Peter in Tristen arms. Blood pouring from three bullets wounds in his chest. I call Jasper over. The three of us say goodbye to Peter. He was a good friend to us. Poor Isabella.**

I listen as Peter talks. "Tell Isabella I love her with my whole heart," he whispers. He moves his hand to his neck and with the last of his strength pulls of his chain. Threaded through he chain lay a beautiful ring, gold and silver was the band. With a topaz stone in the centre, small diamonds around the band.

"Give this to her, I was planning to do so when I came back from the war. I love her". I take the chain and ring from Peters hand as his eyes close. I tie it around my neck before standing up.

I turn to Jasper and Damien. "Let's win this for Isabella," I say

"**For Isabella" I say after him**

_Peters dead, I can not hold on now, my love is dead. The telegram came three days ago. All I have done is cry. My eyes are red raw, my throat dry. My parents have left me alone now; Mandy, my maid is the only one I allow in my room. She holds my, stroking my hair, calming me._

Another year has gone by, three years we have now been at war. Jasper has become a Major and has been ordered to evacuate women and children. He has been gone for three weeks; we are waiting to hear how it goes.

**I watch as the soldiers come back, the ones that went with Jasper, sadness in their eyes. That is when I get the news I was dreading. My little brother has gone MIA, missing in action.**

_I have lost everything now; it has been a year since I lost Peter now I have lost Jasper. My best friend and adopted brother. Yet again, I have cried continually. _

_I do not move at all now, I stay curled in a ball in my bed. My eyes are a constant red colour. It is dark in my room. _

_When I feel it, two pairs of strong arms lock around my body. The scent of two men washed over me. _

_My brothers where home._

**We where home with Isabella, safe at home.**

Glad to be home.

_The three of us lay their all night, holding one another, in a comforting silence. We would be whole as long as we three stayed together. Forever._

**This tale is true. These people whom we wrote about where once alive.**

It was three months after Tristen and Damien came home a dreadful thing occurred

**These three young adults disappeared. It was after a remembrance dance, it happened.**

A week later, blood was found in three separate pools at the edge of the woods by the small town. The people of the town concluded that they blood belonged to their missing trio.

_The trio where gone, presumed dead after the towns findings. Their bodies where never found._

_It was in the year 1863, October the 6th__. A ceremony was held. The said that would be the death date of Isabella and Tristen Mannon, and Damien Whitlock. _

(They say together)

They now say, in the spirits of Damien Whitlock, and Isabella and Tristen Mannon haunt the dark woods of their hometown in Texas. They say that they are looking for Jasper, waiting for him to return home.

The three students walk off the stage and sit at the front of the crowd. At the same time, the crowd clapped their hands.

Mr Greene stood up to address the students again.

"Could we all calm down? As you have heard, the story to be sent away is extremely good. The results of this competition will be given in four weeks time. The prise this year is that three rooms in the school are going to be kitted out with new computers, printer's excreta. In addition, the winner(s) will receive a $200 each. Now I will let you all out early for lunch, but I expect you to be at your next class right on time. Thank you"

With this the school leaves the hall to go for lunch(and in the case of Damien Masen, Tristen and Isabella swan, to get changed back into their normal close then go for lunch)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey all, I have the next chapter up all ready. I would like to remind you that this takes place during new moon at the time Edward leaves Bella. Also the story will become clearer within the next few chapters, I may also get the next once finished and loaded up tonight. Pictures of the clothes from chapter one are up on my profile**

***********Pov Isabella Swan (changing room)

I get changed out of my dress into my black skinny jeans, and a deep red strapy top.

"You did well sis, tell our tale" I hear my twin say

"Yeah, Iz you did. I though would be unable too." I hear Damien say

"I Know, I thought I would not be able to, especial after they came in"

I see the two boys nod their head, indicating they understood.

As I put my shoes on I hear the changing room door open.

"It just us" came a soft feminine voice.

"Just come through Vinny, we are getting our shoes one" I replay

Within seconds a young woman with fire red head, and sparkling green eyes came around the corner.

"That was amazing Auntie Isabella" she said giving Bella a cuddle

"Vanessa is right Isabella; you put so much emotion into it. You two did well too" came the voice of Anthony Masen.

"She did, dint she daddy" added Vanessa

"Did you see your nephew, Anthony?" I ask my long-time friend

"Yes I did, he looks so much like his mother…"

"Yet he takes his looks after you and your brother too" I finish

"Exactly, the other one, the one in pain is he…"

"Jasper, yes that's my little brother" finishes Damien, "he has never hanged once"

"We better get to lunch everyone, I think Jessica was going to ask about you clothes auntie" I hear my niece say.

I look to see my brother now dressed in a pair of jeans and his black t-shirt. Damien was dressed the same except he was in a white t-shirt.

************** Cullen family (canteen) Edwards's Pov

"Hey how where they up with Bella on the stage?" asked Emmett

"How should I know, I am not her keeper" I replied argue

"Edward there is no need to be like that, we all know of your feelings towards her. And those boys with her, they might just be friends or family." replied Rosalie

"That new teacher said one was her brother" added Alice

"Bella dose not have any brothers, I think she would have told me don't you" I snap once more.

I look over to where jasper sat. He had not once said anything about our new situation. I look at his face; he looks like he is in deep thought.

My attention is then caught when the canteen doors slam open.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" shouts a brown hair boy, whom I recognised as one from on the stage.

He seemed to be giving someone a Kidd cod. I look closer at the girl on his back and gasp.

She had the same hair and figure as the woman I have been trying to kill for the last little while. She looks like Victoria. Her head lifts up. I expect to see red eyes looking out. That's not what I find through, the eyes looking at our table in hatred are green- the same shade I once had.

Next to come was the other boy running in, laughter expelling from the girl on his back. My Bella.

The two girls both get off the boys back and make their way to an empty table, as the boys join the lunch queue.

While watching them I feel a breeze pass me. I look to see where it came from. Jasper had left our table.

Alice looked to me and asked in her mind, _what's wrong with him Edward? He is never this quiet. He has been like this since the assemble_

"I don't know Alice; I can not read his mind. He has been blocking me" I replay to her.

**************** Bella Pov

I have felt their eyes on me since I came through the canteen door.

"Iz are you ok?" Tristen asks as he sots down next to me.

"Yeah am fine" I replied taking a packet of sandwiches and a bottle of water off my brothers tray.

"Do you think he is remembering us" I hear Damien ask as he looks over to where they sat.

I look over to have a look at jasper. It looks like he is concentrating hard. I watch as he all of a sudden stands up and walks out of the canteen.

"Yep I think he remembers" I reply smiling, I will have my brother back soon.

********** 'Tristen s Pov

I was as my little sister eats her lunch. A smile was on her face. One that I had not seen since 1860; before I went to fight at war. I knew then we would be telling our tale to the Cullen family within hours.

The bell went sooner than I wanted it. I felt Damien grab my hand, I say goodbye to Bella and Vinny .They had to go in the other direction as they had Biology, and Maths. Holding my long-time lovers hand, we make our way to the gymnasium to see what we would be doing today.

As we reach the hall now changed into black short and wife beaters, I see Anthony walk towards us.

"Guys, today we are show the others how to fight, for this I will have to get the girls. Mr…… is talking my class, so I could teach yours. Could you get everyone to sit around the edge and then both of you start to warm up, I am away to get the girls"

With that Anthony left. I look around the class. I knew everyone that is everyone except the two males standing off to a corner, two of the Cullen men. I go to the left as Damien go to the right. To get everyone to sit around the edge of the hall.

I reach the Cullen's.

"Hello, I'm Tristen Swan. You may know my sister Bella" I say sticking my hand out. The big brown haired one looks at me, while the other steps forward.

"Hello," says the familiar Texan, "I'm Jasper, and this is Emmett my adopted brother. Yes we know your sister; she never mentioned she had a brother though"

"She never does, I think she's ashamed of me at times" I grinned jokily, as Damien comes over. "And this hansom chap beside my is my boyfriend Damien"

"D, "I say turning to Damien, "This is Jasper and Emmett"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" grinned Damien, his Texan accent also slipping through.

"Trix, we better get warming up before the girls arrive, and we better tell Ant to call the hospital to reserve a room for you. You pissed the girls off badly this morning"

"It was fun thorough" I smile before saying goodbye to the two vampires and making my way into the centre of the room and stretching.

******** Bella's Pov

I step in to my dreaded biology class and make my way to my seat. Edward was all ready there.

I could tell that he wanted to talk to me, but I ignored him. Mr Banner started to go on about photosynthesis, I all ready knew this so I placed my head in my arms.

After about five minutes a nock was heard alt the door.

As I lift my head up, I see that Anthony had walked into the class, and was talking with my teacher.

"Bella, Mr Masen needs you to help demonstrate something in the gymnasium with the rest of your group. I'll excuse you from this class, come back at the end of the day and I will give your homework." Mr Banner tells me.

Once out the door, I see Vanessa already their.

"I have clothes for you both waiting in the changing rooms" Anthony tells us as we walk to the class.

"Ok, daddy" replied Vanessa

"Anthony, what are we going to be doing I cannot read your mind, you're blocking me" I ask, now stating to wonder.

"Iz, you'll find out when we get there. How are you coping having them back?" Anthony asks.

"Well, Jasper I'm glad to see, his memorises are starting to come back to him. Alice, well I'm glad to see the pixie once again, the same with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, on the other hand. Not to be rude about your nephew or anything, can go and do want he wants as at the moment I really don't want to see his face" I replay.

As I finish my little speech, we arrive at the gym. Vinny and I head of to change as Anthony heads to the gymnasium.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed and are not too confused about what is going on, please review and tell me what you think**

**Bloodless heart xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N the first half of this chapter will b from Anthony Masen view, then from has way (I will say when) it will go to Bella's view**

I watch as the girls come into the gym hall, both wearing a black sports bra, a short black shorts.

They make their way into the centre of the hall and start to stretch. The boys now finished with stretching where jogging around the room. I place the four bottles of water I brought for them, down on the floor at my feet. The students all talking to one another.

"Hello, seniors. Today your teacher Coach Clapp. Has asked me to teach you some basic fighting skills. I know that you are wondering my Vanessa and Isabella are here. Well, as many know both Tristen and Bella are my godchildren, Vanessa is my daughter and Damien my nephew. Well as they grew up, I have taught them to defend themselves. I have asked the four to demonstrate to you all some of their moves. They have been learning for years so, you may or may not be as good as them. Now any questions"

I look around the class to see a big male sitting in a corner with his hand in the air.

"Yes…." I asked

"Emmett Cullen sir, what fighting skills are we learning?" he asks me

"Mr Cullen, why don't you pick, these four know many," I tell him

I watch as he thinks, the boy next to him- whom I recognised to be Jasper, Damien's little brother- whispers something in his ear. A grin appears on his face.

"Can they fight with weapons?" he asks

"Yes, they fight with swords, staffs, fans (which can be rather dangerous with the girls), batons, throwing stars and many more"

I watch as everyone in the room dropped their mouths, well all except Jaspers.

"Can we watch them fight with weapons?" asked on of the girls in the class

"Why don't you ask them?" I say pointing the foursome, which now stood behind me.

"What do you think Bells, Vinny? Me and D are up for it" I hear Tristen ask

"I suppose so, as long as the hospital has a room ready for you too" laugh the two girls

I decide to but in at this point, " I have all ready called the hospital, why don't you four run to the van and choice some weapons, lock it up proper after you" I hand my keys over to them as the run out the hall.

I ask the students to all moves against the back wall therefore making it safer for them when the fighting starts.

"Jasper" I hear Emmett whisper, so low that humans could not hear, "I hope Bella doesn't get hurt, Edward will blame me"

"She wont Em, I have a feeling Bella as a lot to explain to us" replied Jasper in the same volume.

Within ten minutes the four where back.

"Right now you are back, girls you're up first. State your weapons, and put on any safety equipment you need," I say moving to the side where the boys stood.

"Well, me and Vanessa are going to use weapons called Sai, these are oriental weapons from somewhere around the 1600(it was the only date I could find). The protection we are going to wear are just masks to protect our faces"

With this, I watch as Bella and Vanessa pull out two identical pair of Sai. I recognised the ones they where using, they where using the ones made of pure silver.

The girls get into their starting positions.

"On the count of three starts, fight as if it was for your life, but don't try to kill one another. One, two, three"

(I do not know anything about and moves so please insert you own imagination lol, or watch the mummy returns when Anuk-su-namun and Nefertiri are fighting)

I stop the girls after ten minutes, the take of their masks before grabbing a bottle of water, and sitting down with the other students, near to where the two Cullen boys sat.

"Well done girls, as you have witnessed this fighting takes a lot out of you, it also takes a lot of training to do it without injuring the other person. Now boys please state you weapon, just as the girls did."

With this, the two stood up and made their way into the centre of the hall.

"Well, everyone. The weapon that I have chosen is a samurai sword, I have chosen to wear not protection," said Tristen

"I too have chosen to wear no protection. I too, am going to be using a samurai but mine will be a twin bladed one" smirked Damien

"Right, now into starting positions, and begin on the count of three. One, two three"

(Insert your own fight sequence again please)

I leave the boys fighting for five minutes longer than the girls before telling them to stop.

"Well, what do you think of what you have just witnessed?" I ask the crowed of student

"It was bloody amazing" I heard Emmett gasp, "Bella never fell once"

At this, I heard everyone laugh, including Bella.

"She is not that clumsy as she makes you think" I replied

After asking a few more questions from the students, I realise what the time is.

"Well, since there is only five minutes left I will leave you all leave early. You four leave you weapons here with me, go get changed them come back to help put them away"

******** Bella's Pov

After changing back into my clothes again, we all make our way back to the hall.

When we arrive back, I am surprised to see that waiting for us with Anthony is Jasper.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I ask

"You should know the answer to that Isabella Mannon." he smiled to me

"You remember now!" I hear Damien ask

"Jasper walks over to Damien, "I wished I never forgot brother. Still gay I see"

With this, we all burst out laughing.

"Dam to right I am" replied Damien smiling.

"Bella, why did you never say anything, all this time?" Jasper says turning to me

"I wanted to so much, but I was not ready to tell my talk. Why don't we come over tonight, the five of us will. And we will tell you all about our kind. And our past." I smile knowing it would be better to tell them sooner than later.

"Of course, about seven," Jaspers replies.

I nod my head, and say goodbye to jasper as he leaves.

"Well, we better go and get dinner, looks like we may not get any sleep tonight," says Anthony, "we will have to look for proof too."

"I know everything is in a box at Charlie's, all of our past. I'll bring it with me" I reply.

"Lets go, we only have a little while"

We are driving to the Cullen home, sooner than I want. Everyone is quiet. As we approach their home, I hear everyone gasp at the beauty of the house.

"Come on lets get this over with" I say grabbing a large brown box as I step out of our mini bus. (Between the five of us, we have many different vehicles)

"Bella," I hear Alice shout from inside.

"I'm coming, "shout back

I walk into the house the others follow from behind. I see all the Cullen is sitting around the family table five empty seats waiting for us.

I take a seat next to jasper. Tristen sits next to me, Damien next to him. Anthony and Vanessa sit opposite us.

"Well, I guess I better start with my true name and age. I will then tell you what I am"

I take in a deep breath before going into the tale

"My name is Isabella Mannon, and I was born in 1843. I am a vampry." I heard Carlisle gasp, he had heard of us before.

"What's a vampry?" I hear Edward ask

"A vampry is similar to a vampire. We have inhuman strength, can talk to other of our kind through our minds, and some of us have certain gifs. Along with this, we still eat like a human, but feed on blood on the full moon. Our hearts still beat and blood flows through our veins. Our scent is also known to drive vampires crazy" I smile at the last bit,

"Tristen is my twin brother. Damien his mate slash husband, yes they are gay, always have been always will. Damien is three years older than us, and is the older brother than none other than Jasper Whitlock."

"Jasper you never told us you had any siblings," said Rosalie

"That's because I forgot, my memories were hidden until this morning"

"The four of us have always known each other, brought up together since children. I have always looked to Damien and Jasper as my brothers. The three boys went off to war in the year 1861. Along with them, went Peter Gordon, then man I was betrothed too. Within two years of them being way Peter was killed, three bullets to the chest, the year after Jasper went missing in action. Damien and Tristen then came home. Three months after they came home we were walking home from a dance we have been too- when we where attacked by a raging vampry. He forced the three of us to drink his blood. Our transformations are different to vampires. We slept for three days, not pain. We carried on for the next few decade travelling ever few years to a new place."

I stop not being able to continue the next part,

I see Tristen sit up straight to continue for me. "It was the year 1898, we moved to Chicago. While there, Damien and I got jobs working with a layer named Edward Mason and his older brother Anthony Mason. We all grew to become close friends; we attend the weeding of Edward to his love Elizabeth in 1899. It was a beautiful day. Shortly after Anthony became ill, Isabella was taken with Anthony, not romantically, but in a father daughter way. She could not watch him die. So…"

"I told him what I was, he asked for me to save so I did. Sitting opposite me is Anthony Masen. It was early 1901 that Elizabeth found that she was with child. She was over the moon. Her own little Masen. I remember sitting for hours with her, knitting baby clothes. I was with her the first time she felt the little one kick, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her bump. 'Can you feel him', she said 'he is letting us know he there, alive'. I had never seen her smile so much. I felt it and something else too; a bond had formed between this unborn child and me. It was late at night on June 19 that she went into labour. I sat with her all through it. In the early house of June 20 1901, Edward Anthony Masen was born into the world. The midwife straight way place the crying infant in my arms. I remember he went quiet; he opened his eyes to look at me, those bright green eyes. We stayed in Chicago for two more years. I helped my dear friend teach her little one new things. I remember he would sit on my lap as I played the piano, before long he would place his small hand on mine as if he was trying to learn."

I stop once more and look over to where Edward sat. I saw sadness in his eyes. Could he remember me from his young life?

"Could I please get a drink?" I ask my through now starting to dry.

"Of course" says Esme, she stands up and leaves the table. Silence fills the time.

Edward looks over to where Anthony sat. "You're my uncle" I hear him whisper

Anthony nods his head.

I take the glass from Esme as she sits back down.

"Thank you. After the four of us leave. We move to Scotland. In 1915, we hear Edward seniors' death. I take a plane back over to Chicago, to check on how Elizabeth is coping. When I get there, I am struck with horror. People everywhere were dying of Spanish influenza. I look everywhere for Elizabeth. However, could not find her. In 1918, I was going to give up when I walk past a hospital. I decide to look. A watch a pale man runs around his patients, I recognised the scent immediately, a vampire. 'Dr Cullen, Dr Cullen' I hear a voice shout. 'It's the Masen's they have both been brought in here'. I quickly hide myself using one of my powers to turn myself invisible. I follow the doctor into the small room. There to my horror, lay by best friend. Next to her, her teenaged son. For the next three weeks, I keep an eye on them, watching from the outside window. I watch as Elizabeth dies in front of me. I hear her plea, her last words to save her son. As soon as the doctor left, the room heard her whisper something else. 'I know your there Iz, please I want to see you one last time', obeying her dying wish I open the window and go to her bedside. 'I know what you are Iz, Anthony told me. Make sure my son says safe, love him.' she dies minutes later. Tears pour down my face as I climb back out the window."

"It took Bella another year before she made it back to us in Scotland," said Anthony, "by then another had joined our group, my wife. Victoria. I fell in love with her at first sight. Her fire red hair and tempter that matched it. His bright blue eyes. Within weeks of returning, she and Bella were like sisters. The bonded like magic. Being vampry', we can conceive once. Three years later Victoria fell pregnant. It was the year 1922. In the October by daughter was born, Vanessa. When Vanessa was three weeks old we where attacked by two red eyed vampires. The kidnapped my wife, and turned her. I heard her scrams in the night, for transforming from vampry to vampire is worse than turning from human. I did not know what to do. Bella then stepped in. he brought Vanessa up as if where her own daughter. Always swearing, that one day, the two vampires that took Victoria away would die at her hands. She has always said Victoria would come back to us"

**A/N well what do you think. I hope you all understand what is going on, if not just say and I will do my best to explain. Pictures of the weapons are on my profile. Review please**

**Bloodless heart xx**

**P.S. it's my longest chapter written too lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I thought I would add this. This is just something to fill in a gap. And to shows the bonds between Jasper and Bella.**

After I stop the tale, silence fills the room.

A chair scrapes along the floor, as jasper moves his seat backwards. I watch as he stands, and walking out the room. Within seconds he is back in the room.

"I want proof. How can you prove that you are my little sister? My Isabella Mannon." he asks when he comes back in, "what was the last thing we done together, the night before I went to war"

I sit there smiling in the inside; I act as if I am thinking about it. Of course I know what he was going on about. It was to do with what he had just done, when he walked out the room.

"Japer do I have to mention that! Please can you just choose something else? Anything but that" I say putting on a fake scarred, nervous voice.

"Sorry Bella, it's the only way." grinned Jasper

"Fine, but first I am going to take my boots off" I flash a grin towards Jasper before bending down to take my boots off. At the same time I connected my mind to Anthony's.

Ant, listen careful. Remember what I told you about the last joke me and Jasper ever wanted to play on our brothers. Well it is in play. Jasper and I will make a run for it as soon as we have said horse riding. Explain to the others what we mean after the boys have left the room.

I stretch myself back up, after taking my boots of. I stand up and back off towards the door.

"Edward, Alice. Please don't hate us. The last thing I ever done with Jasper is…….."

I turn to jasper taking a deep breath, he nods his head.

"HORSE RIDING" we both shout before grabbing one another's hand and running at vamperic speed out the room. Up to the second floor and jumping out the now open window in Edwards's room. As we jump out the room we hear our brothers down stairs.

***** Downstairs

""HORSE RIDING" Jasper and Bella shout out at the same time before running out the room.

Tristen and Damien sit there, thinking.

"What?" shouts Tristen, "Jasper Whitlock get back here, you did what with my little sister"

Damien sat in his seat then burst out laughing, everyone else joined in. "run Jasper, run. You did well Brother"

Tristen jumps up and runs after jasper and Bella.

"Can someone explain something please?" asked Edward.

"This all started then the four of them where human Edward. I tell Damien, you will be unable to keep you face straight. Bella told me all about it" smiled Anthony holding back his laughter.

"Before the boys went to war, Damien and Tristen had started to see each other in secret. Of course Isabella and jasper knew about this. Well as it happen both Dam and Trix had happed of being frisky in their homes. We After the fifth or sixth time Jasper and Bella walking in on them. They came up with an idea. When they boys where together bonding they would put a sign on their door. This sign would say…"

"Out for horse riding" laughed Damien.

"Are you saying that Bella and Jasper just told us that the last thing they done together. Was have sex" asked Emmett/

"That would be true Emmett if we where not laying, joking." said jasper running back into the room.

"We actually, when horseback riding through the woods outside our home" said Bella stepping from behind Jasper.

"While out we talked about the jokes we'd do as children." added jasper

"That's when we decided the day that we saw each other again after the war. We would say to Tristen and Damien that we went horse riding together. Just so we could see their faces." finished Bella

"And thanks to Alice it has been captured on film" butted in Edward reading Alice's mind.

"Oh…, ha… ha… ha... You… two" puffed Tristen running back into the room," that was not funny"

"Yes it was, did you see your face" burst out Damien before the whole room once again began laughing

**A/N I hope you enjoyed. Please review**

**Bloodless heart x**


End file.
